<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione's Obession by Lovebeauty01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446664">Hermione's Obession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01'>Lovebeauty01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger was always the good girl, but this good girl had a secret. She wanted Sirius Black for all the wrong reasons. First, he was Harry's Godfather and two, he was older than her. But that didn't stop her from forming a plan and getting what she wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter (Mentioned), Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione's Obession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<strong>Possibly can be made into a multiple chapter story if I can figure out a plot) </strong><br/><br/>Hermione Granger was a good, sensible girl. She was Head Girl. Best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The Brightest Witch of the Age. That was her. But Hermione also had a dirty side. A side that no one knew about. It was bad, and she knew it. Though it didn’t stop her from cumming like a whore under her sheets at night time. She had a fantasy. </p><p>A bad one. </p><p>She wanted to fuck  Sirius. Harry’s godfather.</p><p>She moaned thinking about it. It started when she was fourteen. When she saw herself as feminine and the boys masculine. Her parents had invited Sirius and Harry over to eat dinner, then swim around in the heated pool. While everyone was dressed modestly, Sirius found it funny to dress in swim briefs that were gold and scarlet. Hermione turned her head several times to peek when Sirius came out of the water, and each time he would sit on the lounge chair to relax. </p><p>She couldn’t help herself. While her lover, Harry, was excellent to look at, her eyes were glued to Sirius’s hidden cock. She wanted to see what he looked like underneath the fabric. Later that night before dinner, she found herself upstairs and reached to open a door. When she did, she caught Sirius naked in the guest room. Her eyes fell on his naked cock before whirling around to leave.  That was the start of her downfall. </p><p>One would think once she saw a cock, she would want to see more. No, this dirty girl became obsessed with thinking about Sirius’s cock. She knew that the male penis became hard and erect. </p><p>She tried to push it out of her mind, but her eyes would land on Sirius’s crotch occasionally, especially when she visited Grimmauld Place.  It got worse as she got older. The brief flashes turned into vivid fantasies. It went from tame thoughts of thinking about it to explicitly filthy of Sirius bending her over and fucking her. By the end of their seventh year, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She would have to oblivate herself or become a Master Occulemens and hide it. </p><p>On her last night at Hogwarts, hours after she crawled her way out of Harry’s bed and into her own, she laid there and let her mind drift. Naturally, it traveled toward her darker fantasies and she let it play out. Her hand slipped under her nightgown and into her knickers. Before long, she came hard, but wanted more. </p><p>She sat up in bed and made a resolution. For graduating Hogwarts, she would treat herself. </p><p>She would fuck Sirius. Then oblivate him. Her pussy tingled in response, agreeing to the idea. She could slip him a potion, but then it wouldn’t seem real. Laying back down, she looked up at the top of her canopy and thought. She would have to do it the old-fashioned way. Hermione would have to seduce Sirius. </p><p>Happy with her plan, she rolled over and went to sleep.</p><p>A week after she arrived home from graduating Hogwarts, her parents informed her they would be gone for two weeks for a cruise. They would finally celebrate the past five years of missed vacations and anniversary dates. Hermione wanted to pout, but she was happy for her folks. They needed to spend more time together away from England and the Wizarding World. </p><p>When she told Harry about it, later that night, he told her they welcomed her to spend the next couple of weeks at Grimmauld Place with him and Sirius. She almost told him no, but then she remembered her plan to seduce and fuck Sirius. She readily agreed and told her parents where she would be staying. </p><p>When she arrived at Grimmauld Place, she stored her things up in her room. It might be summer, but Hermione knew she would be job hunting soon. She gave herself two weeks before deciding. During that time, she would dress and act slutty enough that Sirius took notice. </p><p>She would have to be sneaky, though. Harry could never find out. The next morning when she rose, she fished out a smaller school skirt and a white shirt. Hermione transfigured her knickers into something racier. She stood in front of a mirror and smiled at her job well done. It was innocent enough and yet sexy at the same time. </p><p>Hermione warred with herself as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen in the basement. She could smell breakfast as she neared the kitchen. Twice she stopped herself from moving forward with her ridiculous plan of seducing Sirius. He was Harry’s godfather, for fuck’s sake! She shouldn’t be fantasizing about him at all. </p><p>Hermione walked into the large open kitchen where Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast alone. Her pussy tingled as she realized they were alone. “Where’s Harry?” she asked casually, leaning over the bar to reach for something. She felt a cool breeze on her arsecheeks. </p><p>“Still asleep, I think. Did you keep him up half the night?” he replied, looking over at his godson’s best friend. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Hermione’s choice in clothing.</p><p>“New clothing style this summer, Hermione?” Sirius inquired. </p><p>Hermione congratulated herself. He looked at her. She turned around, smiling. “Yes, do you like it?” she asked, smoothing down her shirt to graze the skirt. Her perky boobs bounced as she did. </p><p>“It’s not you, but I like it,” he said, rising from the table. “Though, I thought your school girl days were over.” </p><p>“Thank you and they are, I just felt like getting dressed up.” She said, leaning up to give him a surprise kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Sirius chuckled and moved to drop his dishes in the sink. He gave her a nudge on the shoulder and he bid her pleasant day and that he would see her at dinnertime. As he walked out the door, Hermione gave a little wiggle. He noticed, and she let him see her arse. She would give it two days and she would try something else. </p><p>She fixed breakfast and did her best to ignore her wet knickers. When she went to kiss his cheek, she wanted to press her body into his but stopped herself from being too obvious.</p><p>A few nights later, Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were getting ready for a movie night out. During that time, Hermione would play the dutiful best friend and keep her dirty thoughts to herself. She would even dress appropriately. Over the past few mornings, she did her best to let Sirius see her arse or even her cleavage. She wasn’t sure if she was making a difference yet. </p><p>Tonight, she would try something a little different. </p><p>The movie ended on a cheerful tune and Sirius, Harry and Hermione headed back home. Once there, Harry went upstairs to shower and go to bed. He might have defeated Voldemort, but he still suffered from periods where he wanted to be alone. Hermione followed him, giving him a long sensual kiss before slipping into her room. She slipped on a low-cut tank top and a pair of short shorts. She gave them an extra roll up so they fit like boy short knickers. Hermione waited until Harry was likely in the shower before she snuck out. </p><p>She tiptoed past Sirius in the dining room area of the downstairs kitchen with an alcoholic drink and a stack of parchment on the table and walked into the kitchen. She needed to make a distraction so he would come to check on her. What he would find is her bent over with her arse in the air exposing herself. Her heart hammered into her chest as she contemplated what to do. </p><p>The smart witch surveyed the kitchen and spotted a bowl up on a top shelf. <em>Bingo,</em> she thought to herself. Hopefully Sirius would come running into the room to check on her. Maybe she would throw in a little scream. Her pussy clenched in excitement.  With a flick of her wand, it came crashing down. The sound of broken glass and her scream alerted Sirius,  who came running in. </p><p>Hermione was already bent over as far as she could and heard Sirius’s footsteps come to a halt. “Hermione!” she heard him gasp from behind her. </p><p>Hermione gave a small wiggle of her arse as frantically tried to pick up the glass. “I’m sorry Sirius! It slipped from my fingers,” she cried out, lowering herself to her knees. </p><p>“Hermione, just hold on,” Sirius said and moved around the mess to help clean it up.. </p><p>Hermione knew she could clean this with her wand, but she let Sirius clean the mess with a practiced wave of his wand. Her eyes flicked to his crotch again and her shorts became ruined. She rose to her feet and gave him a smile before turning away to get into the icebox. For good measure, she bent over, sticking her arse out. Before she grabbed what she needed, she could have sworn she heard a moan. When she came back up, Sirius wasn’t in the kitchen. Frowning, she took her drink and snuck past the dining room where Sirius was. She peeked past the door to see him massage his cock. </p><p>She raced back to her room and almost slammed the door closed in her haste. Her heart hammered in her chest as she brought up the image. Sirius massaging his cock. Was it working? She hoped so. Later that night, she was glad she was a witch who could silence a room because she screamed like a whore when she came. </p><p>Over the course of the next few days, Hermione bent over around Sirius when her Harry wasn’t looking. Harry suspected something but would never hate her for what she was doing.  She could feel his eyes burning into her flesh every time she did it. Her pussy stayed wet and her hormones ran amuck on her. It was an excellent thing she was a sensible and smart girl or they have caught her. </p><p>This time, she needed to up the ante. She would have to give him something more to look at. Ron had invited Harry to join the Weasley men for a night of celebrating Bill’s upcoming wedding tonight, leaving Hermione and Sirius home alone. </p><p>Suddenly, she had an idea. Hermione marched over to her dresser and stripped down. Inside, she fished out a bikini. She wouldn’t be wearing it later. Slipping it on, she grabbed a towel and headed downstairs. She would conveniently forget that Sirius was up and she would strip down to skinny dip. Eventually he would notice that someone was in the enchanted pool and when he came outside she would climb out. </p><p>Outside the air was warm and the pool a perfect temperature. Hermione tossed her towel on the lounge chair and slowly peeled off the bikini and tossed it on the towel. She walked around to the ladder and lowered herself into the pool. It didn’t take long before she heard the back door open. She made a quick turn and swam to the ladder where she slowly climbed out. </p><p>Behind her, she heard a male voice swear quietly. She stopped at the top rung and stepped out onto the concrete patio to find her towel. She knew he was staring at her and apparently she didn’t know he was there. It was exciting. Her pussy clenched in pleasure. As she reached for her towel, she heard a quiet ‘hem-hem’ behind her. </p><p>Hermione grabbed the towel and pulled it to her chest before whirling around to see Sirius standing behind her. “Sirius!” </p><p>“Hermione, next time let me know that you’re going swimming,” he ground out, trying to keep his eyes on hers. </p><p>“Yes, Sirius,” she said, going for the kill. She didn’t think he thought she saw his eyes flutter a little. </p><p>Hermione wrapped her towel around her and headed back inside the house. A minute later, she heard footsteps behind her as Sirius followed her in. She was so close to her goal that she could almost taste it. As she headed upstairs, she accidentally dropped her clothes and bent over to pick them up. </p><p>She heard another groan and a quiet curse. She wiggled her arse a little before straightening up to head upstairs. She closed the door behind her and smiled in the dark. Soon. </p><p>A few more days passed when her Harry gave her the best news of the summer. During those few days, Hermione casually started showing more skin around Sirius. She even once stepped out of the loo naked just to see him coming up the stairs. </p><p>They were sitting down to breakfast one morning when Harry spoke. “Sirius, Ron has invited me over for a few days to hang out. Is that Okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me, pup. What about Hermione?” he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. </p><p>“Yea about that,” he turned to Hermione. “We will see a few local Quidditch matches and I know you don’t like Quidditch.” </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said, putting on a pout. “That’s fine, I guess. Can we do something next weekend?” </p><p>“Absolutely love,” Harry said, giving her a reassuring smile. </p><p>Deep down inside, Hermione was jumping for joy. This was better than receiving good marks on her NEWTS. She wondered why Sirius was so quick to give his permission. It was the weekend. Didn’t he have mates to spend time with? She knew that this weekend would be the weekend. After that, she wouldn’t try it again. Maybe she would get Harry into the kink and they could do something similar. </p><p>Over the course of the next few days, Hermione did her best to distract Sirius when Harry wasn’t around. There were a few times that he came close to touching her but stopped himself. Probably reminding himself that she was his godson’s best friend. She caught him staring at her several times and snuck out once to go skinny dipping again. </p><p>He caught her sneaking in and Merlin help her. She felt like she needed a spanking. </p><p>On the morning of Harry’s departure, the family ate breakfast while they discussed the upcoming week. Hermione was reading the <em>Prophet</em> and nibbling on toast. Her nerves were through the roof. She didn’t know what day she was going to execute her plan. Occasionally during breakfast, she would feel a foot nudge hers, but she kept ignoring it. </p><p>She knew who it was, and it thrilled her. </p><p>An owl landed, giving her more mail that she received gratefully. Once breakfast ended, Harry gave her a sensual kiss and Sirus a hug and departed. As he disappeared from their sight, Hermione’s heart pounded and her pussy became soaked knowing that she was alone in the house with Sirius. </p><p>As she turned around to walk back up the stairs to her room, she brushed past Sirius, who was still standing there in the foyer. This time she felt a thick hand grip her slender wrist and stop her from walking away. When she turned to look back, Sirius was staring at her with a hunger that she knew all too well. </p><p>He wanted her. Despite his moral values, he wanted her. His eyes asked, and she nodded. </p><p>He found her bending over to pick up something. Hermione was wearing one of her smallest skirts this morning. Warm, thick hands slid on to her hips, holding her still. She felt a thick erection press into her thigh as a leg parted her thighs for her. Hermione moaned, closing her eyes. </p><p>The hands scrunched up her skirt, baring her arse. “I shouldn’t…. be... doing... this…” Sirius grunted out. </p><p>“But I want it,” Hermione whispered loud enough for him to hear. She reached up and pressed her hands against the wall for balance and pulled herself to a standing position. Sirius’s solid chest pressed into her back as his hands continued to grip her hips before rubbing his cock in her arse. </p><p>“We can’t,” he groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as she ground her arse into his cock. </p><p>“Sirius,” Hermione whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw, “I wanna fuck.” </p><p>Sirius hissed, nodding his head frantically. She squeaked as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the guest room. She gave a brief frown but understood his motives. He thought he would remember this but he wouldn’t and she felt wrong fucking him in his bed. He could smell her scent. She would have to remember to clean it.  </p><p><br/>They barely closed the door when he pulled her into a heated kiss, his hands tearing at her clothes. Hermione moaned at the invasion of her mouth and slipped her hands under his shirt to help him pull it over his head, breaking the kiss. When he tossed the shirt, he came back to kiss her on the mouth before trailing his lips over her skin to lick the skin between her breasts. </p><p>Hermione moaned and fisted her fingers in his short hair. He traveled lower, leaving open mouth kisses. He dipped his tongue in her belly button before lowering his mouth to hover over her skirt. Her eyes flew open and watched him look up at her. His hands slide up her thighs and under her skirt. He grabbed the fabric and dragged her skirt down slowly until she was bare in front of him. </p><p>Sirius rose to standing and took her hands and placed them on his trousers. Her fingers worked the button before unzipping him. She shoved his trousers down his legs and lowered herself to her knees to help him step out of them. As she leaned up, she hooked her fingers into his boxer briefs and lowered them down his thighs. His cock sprang out. Her mouth instantly watered and she hurried his boxers down. </p><p>She rose on her knees again and looked at his cock before looking up at him, “Tell me what you want, Sirius.” </p><p>“Suck my cock love,” he hissed. </p><p>Hermione happily complied and gently sucked his cock into her mouth. His fingers instantly tangled in her hair and held her steady. Her body twitched as her arousal spiked. She placed her hands on his thighs as he moved her head. She kept her mouth open as he fucked her mouth. She moaned when his cock tapped the back of her throat, sending vibrations over his cock. </p><p>“You like that?” Sirius grunted. “You like Sirius fucking your mouth?” </p><p>Hermione moaned whoreishly and flicked her eyes up at him. His face was red as he tried not to cum in her mouth yet. She wanted it. She moved her hands to cup his balls. She gave them a light squeeze, hearing him moan above her. </p><p>She gave them another squeeze and felt his cum shoot into her mouth. She quickly relaxed her jaw and opened her throat to take him in. A heavy hand held her head in place as Sirius moaned loudly. She drank him greedily, trying to imprint this on her memory. A few minutes later, he released her and let her stand up. </p><p>Before she could open her mouth, he pressed his lips to her again and pulled them to the bed where he helped her laid down. He crawled above her and pressed his weight into her soft body. His mouth found hers again as they kissed her for several minutes before he kissed slowly down her neck and between her breasts. He stopped to kiss and suck a nipple into his mouth before releasing it. He did the same to the other one. </p><p>Lowering, he kissed until he was between her legs. Hermione moaned loudly as he dipped his fingers between her folds to feel her. She knew she was soaked. If he wasn’t careful, she cum right this moment before he could even tongue fuck her clit. Her hips rocked up and down as his fingers slid down her pussy. </p><p>“Fuck you’re soaked,” he gasped. “Is this for Sirius?” </p><p>“Yes!” she replied and moaned, feeling two fingers slip in her pussy. </p><p>Her hips rocked against the fingers, trying to ride them. Her hands fisted in his short hair when she felt his tongue dip between her folds. Both moaned at the contact. Her legs spread out wider to take him between her thighs. His two fingers fucked her pussy as his tongue fucked her clit. He would speed up and then slow down just to drive her insane. </p><p>Hermione twitched and moved around on the bed, chasing her orgasm that Sirius was denying her. She wanted to cum on his face. She wanted him to taste her as she did him. He must have known she wanted to cum, so he put more pressure on her clit, fucking it until her body snapped. </p><p>She threw her head back and moaned his name. Her thighs clamped down on his head as he continued to lick and fuck her pussy. Her body rocked and moved until she couldn’t bear the sensitivity anymore. She released her hold on Sirius and he rose to let her see his thick erection. </p><p>“Hands and knees,” he grunted, stroking his cock. </p><p>Hermione scrambled into position. She loved this position. She loved being dominated, and Harry had no problem pinning her down and fucking her into submission. Hermione moaned, feeling the head of Sirius’s cock slip between her folds to find her entrance. With one swift motion, Sirius shoved his cock into her wet and inviting pussy. His hands came up to grip her hips tightly as he sunk into her. </p><p>She cried out in pleasure as he filled her up. He was thick, and it stretched her a bit. Fuck, whoever got to shag him was a lucky woman. When he slipped out a bit, she groaned but closed her eyes as he pushed back in. </p><p>His strokes were long and hard. The slapping of skin made her arousal spike as Sirius fucked her pussy. She slowly lowered herself until her arse was in the air as her head lay flat on the mattress. She was begging to be fucked and fucked well. </p><p>Sirius understood her submission to him and slid his hand down her spine and held her down as he angled himself to fuck her. Hermione moaned loudly as her pussy gushed as she came on his cock.</p><p>“Yea cum for me Hermione. Cum on Sirius’s cock.” he grunted, his hand smacking her arse. </p><p>Hermione’s body obeyed as she came again. Her body trembled from the onslaught of her two back-to-back orgasms. She moaned as he pulled her back up and fisted his fingers in her hair to hold her still while he pounded his cock in her pussy. He was relentless as he fucked her from behind. </p><p>Her orgasm was building fast as he fucked her. “Sirius, I’m going to cum!” she cried as her body trembled from the orgasm. Seconds later, Sirius groaned and moaned as he emptied his spunk in her pussy. </p><p>“Fuck. That’s right, take my cum. Let it fill that sweet, tight pussy of yours.” Sirius hissed, his hips bumping into hers as his cum filled her pussy.</p><p>A few minutes later, he slipped out of her and stood off the bed. Hermione flopped down and rolled over to look at him. He was staring at her in horror of what he just did. Hermione’s heart broke. She moved quickly and reached for her wand. She slipped on his shirt, transfiguring it into a nightgown. Raising her wand, she quickly found the memories of the past few weeks where had seduced him all the way until a few minutes ago and erased them. Using a sleeping charm, she spelled him to sleep then gently lowered him to the ground where she dressed him and levitated him to his room where she placed him in bed. </p><p>Before she left him alone, she dropped his trousers and gave his cock one last suck before cleaning it completely of her juices and aroma. Leaving the room, she closed the door and skipped off to her room where she stripped down and snuck off into bed as her hand slipped between her legs. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>